Talk:Drunk
__TOC__ It's my understanding that there are some levels to drunkeness, but I don't really know or understand it (and can't find authoritative references anywhere, either). If that stuff is clarified / verified, this can probably lose stub status. --JoDiamonds 13:53, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Possible clarification may be found in Talk:Dwarven Ale or Talk:Title#Drunkard Title/Talk:Title#Maximize Your Beer Time. --Rainith 13:27, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Drunkard minutes work as follows: two drinks gets you 'primed' - up to three drinks follow (for a max of 5). Each of these three drinks counts towards a drunkard minute and each wears off in exactly one minute. So consuming 2 drinks does nothing for your progression, consuming 3 drinks and waiting for one minute gives you one minute of drunkard progress. Consuming 5 drinks and waiting 3 minutes yeilds 3 minutes of drunk time with the two original priming drinks still active. Following immediately with 3 more drinks yeilds 3 more minutes of active drunk time. It follows that achieving the drunkard title takes a minimum of 1002 drinks. So what am I doing wrong? I drink an Aged Dwarven Ale then three minutes later, I drink three Witches Brews. Three minutes later, I drink three more. I have done this for a number of hours. I had 121 Witches Brews total so when they are gone I should have had at least 121 Minutes of being drunk added to my total. I only got 108 minutes. Same story with Hunters Ale. I am timing this so I know when it is 3 minutes exactly. Either the game is "wrong" or this forum is wrong but I am not getting 1 minute of "drunk" time for a "1 minute drink". Any thoughts? Category: Research needed The holiday Beers actully get you automaticly drunk, the time depends on the drink itself. The guy above me is right but the spiked eggnogg is actully more powerful then the other three. I believe the blurriness has been removed from when you drink Dwarven Ale, can anyone confirm this (and confirm I'm not just bugged)? Aurgorn 19:22, 6 August 2006 (CDT) I've just tested the new update, but am too scared to fix the page up, but it seems that with Spiked Eggnog you get a greeny colour filter with mild feedback, Hunters Ale you get an orange to yellow colour filter with more feedback, Eggnog is darker again with slightly smoother feedback, Absinthe has a dark green 'nightvision' feel to it with extra clarity around the edges of objects and some feedback, Witches Brew is similar to Absinthe only with a dark red filter and Rice Wine has no colour filter but much more feedback and blending of colours. Hope this helps m0r1arty 15:54, 18 August 2006 (GMT) Since apparently different strengths of alcohols exist, should a table display this information relative to drunkeness levels? I know it is still experimental, but do we actually have this information yet? --Ancibit 11:37, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :done --Kai Neah Nung 10:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) It appears as if ALL Screen Graphic Distortion had been removed in the Last update Rudhraighe :After consuming two rice wines and two hunters ales about 10 minutes ago, I experienced the same screen distortion that I've always gotten while drunk. VegJed 11:04, 24 September 2006 (CDT) : Graphic distortion is now only with Post-Processing Effects enabled. --Carmine 01:48, 20 October 2006 (CDT) : Actually something has changed and I'm not certain what. Basically, I used to drink one firewater, wait a minute with a timer and then drink another to get to level 5 without wasting anything. Then I would wait every three minutes after that to drink another. This worked, like it should. : However in one of the new updates something has changed, doing what I just mentioned above, my screen will still go drunk, but you will not see the 'warp' effect level 5 is supposed to have (yes post processing is on, all graphics are at max). At first I thought I was just losing minutes somehow due to some random bug. Then I wondered if they lowered firewater to two minutes per flask, or it could be that you can reach a sixth level and that is now the highest? If I do drink two firewaters in a row, then, and only then will I get the 'level 5' 'warp' effect. :( : Point being, something has changed, even if its a bug. I'd like someone else to confirm this for me. -- Outside What are the effects of drinking outside an outpost? --Carmine 01:48, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Same as they are inside I believe. Visual changes to your screen and your character saying "drunk" things. Plus of course you gain minutes for the titles. --Rainith 11:11, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Large misconseption I have found that this information only pretains to Hunter's and Dwarven ale (and posibly the other four "buyable" intoxicants). All the "heavy holiday" intoxaints such as firewater and spiked eggnogg simply give you 3 minutes of drunkedness while eggnog and the halloween beers give you 1 minute.--68.192.188.142 18:53, 14 November 2006 (CST) :That's exactly why the duration of every brewerage is mentioned on it's page here in guildwiki. --Kai Neah Nung 19:46, 14 November 2006 (CST) :: I clarified the description... --Kai Neah Nung 10:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::The duration-section ist wrong right now or "It simply reflects the progress towards the drunkard title when used correctly." must be clarified. If you want to get that one minute with an normal ale, you have to be at least at lvl 2 and with Firewater/Spiked it doesnt matter. "When used correctly" an ale gives 1 minute and a Firewater/Spiked gives you 3 minutes AND primes you for free, thats 5 levels. So the correct use for "heavy holiday" intoxicants is the very first ale to get drunk. After that you should only use level 1 drinks to stay drunk. One Spiked Eggnog equals five (and not three) normal Eggnogs and the page should reflect that. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 22:16, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::::On Talk:Spiked_Eggnog, I suggested that we organize drinks by potency rather than by duration. For example, a Spiked Eggnog is a level 5 drink that lasts only 3 minutes, whereas a regular eggnog is a level 1 drink that lasts 3 minutes (I don't have time to test regular eggnog at the moment.). "Level" or some similar word should be used to describe how many levels a drink causes one to climb the drinking ladder. Duration is an entirely separate value. Furthermore, the part that says "For each used drink you ascend by as many levels as the respective alcohol endures (see table above)" is wrong, because the table lists Spiked Eggnog as 3 minute, implying it would only raise someone 3 levels. (when it actually raises someone to level 5, as Khan said.) Xapheus 04:36, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::I did some research: First I drank an Spiked Eggnog and did nothing more than wait. I got 3 minutes for my title and a distortion for 3 minutes. Then a Spiked, waited 3 minutes and then a normal Eggnog. I got 3 minutes for the Spiked (down to no distortion) and 1 minute for the title and another 3 minutes (Eggnog)-distortion. Next was a Spiked, waited one minute, then a Eggnog. As I expected, in total I got another 4 minutes on my title. One minute of Spiked Eggnog distortion and another five of Eggnog dizzyness. Last test was a Eggnog while being sober. Got a little screen pumping but nothing more. :::::Conclusion: The "Levels of drunkenness"-section is right. You do "ascend by as many levels as the respective alcohol endures". The durations above aren't. A Spiked Eggnog lasts 5 minutes, 3 of them you are drunk and that counts towards the title. The confusing thing about Spiked Eggnog is, that lvl 1 and 2 do not cause a visual feedback. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 08:15, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Ah, thanks for the research. So say if you waited a minute after the Spiked Eggnog distortion ended (when you are apprently sober). Would you still be at level 1 instead of 0? Xapheus 17:28, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Jupp. Spiked Eggnog differs from other alcohols only in it's duration. But I have to correct myself. The same day I made the screenshots for Spiked Eggnog and during that, I used the edge of a window (the distortion doesn't affect the UI) as a reference and saw a very faint movement on the screen I haven't seen before. It's hardly visible, but it's there. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 18:17, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Well, I changed Spiked Eggnog on the respective article to 5 minutes before this discussion, but it was reverted to 3 minutes. However, there now exists a disparity between this page and the Spiked Eggnog page. Your findings suggest that it does actually last 5 minutes, so should the duration on the respective pages reflect this? Xapheus 21:01, 6 January 2007 (CST) How could you say it lasts 5 minutes, when it is clear that when you drink on strieght, youa re drunk for 3 minutes? This has been proven countless times.--TheDrifter 09:51, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Drink a Hunters Ale when sober. Is it even a alcohol then? Or is it a 20 second Alcohol because you get 1 minute towards your title when you drink three? The only criterion for an alcohol is the levels you get for drinking one. Hunters boosts you up one, Firewater three and Spiked Eggnog five levels. And you can not say that Firewater and Spiked is the same, when drinking one when sober yields different results. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 10:12, 20 January 2007 (CST) Error? If there are 6 levels, they go from 0 to 5''' and not '''6. Level 6 would be a 7th level. As I don't see how vision could be more distorted than in level 5, I believe there is no level 6.Khudzlin 20:54, 19 November 2006 (CST) Glitch Note I removed this note and accidently pressed enter while starting to write my edit note. I removed the glitch note because it seems highly irrelevant to detail a bug that has been fixed. -- James Sumners 12:08, 4 December 2006 (CST) Is it a glitch or just an error that my screen doesn't change? I would take 5 Witch's brew get random emotes and shouting and the drunk title, but my screen does not change colours or get blurry. Is this a glitch? :You need to be running the game with post-processing effects on to get the effects, though I guess it also depends on whether your graphics card supports dx9 properly. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:12, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::12/21/06 As far as I can tell different drinks have different graphical effects. Before the new Wintersday fest, I had only drank dwarven ale, I was around for the other but it was my first week and I was wondering WTF was going on. I tried an experiment where I drank 1 spiked nog and 1 absinthe, and timed it, I got 3 mins worth of credit, but no LvL 5 Dwarven ale affects. Then I drank 1 Spiked nog, and 1 dwarven ale and had the crazy blurry, warpy, thing that makes me wish i had.... I also drank 2 spiked nogs and had no change in graphical effects, but I bet i was at lvl 5. I switched maps so I can't be sure. -rude- I agree with rude. I've seen different effects with different combos of drinks. Spiked eggnog+eggnog do give this crazy head shrinking/expanding effect. Spiked eggnog+eggnog also gives a faster head shrinking effect while absinthe+hunter's ale gives a slower head shrinking effect. Spiked eggnog+witch's brew gives the best effect in my opinion, a crazy multiple sections expanding and shrinking effect. REALLY trippy. Well, i guess more research is required. 5 minutes? "There are two classes of alcohol in Guild Wars: 1-minute-alcohol and 5-minute-alcohol." 5 minutes? That are only 3 or not? Poke 13:24, 6 January 2007 (CST) :The Alcohol lasts 5 minutes, 3 of them you are drunk (and that counts). Read the rest of the article and it should get clear. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 18:17, 6 January 2007 (CST) : *edit* You're right! -- Kai Neah Nung 11:53, 10 January 2007 (CST) "Levels" of being drunk are complete crap I have found that whole levels thing is bogus. As it is listed by anet on the item decriptions themselves, there are only two types f intoxicants, 1-min and 3-min. That's it. There are only "levels" of the graphics used when drunk and nothing more. Example: I drank 5 Dwarven ales in succseion, and was only drunk for one min. Then I drank five more after that one min and was only drunk for another min. There is no "priming" or spiked eggnogg and flasks of firewater shouldn't exist, but they do.--TheDrifter 09:47, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Well, youre doing something wrong. I just drank 5 Vials of Absinthe and got 3 minutes towards my title. Tested it also with Rice Wine. That levels theory is correct. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 10:23, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I'm at about 7300 minutes with this system by now... And I think it's enough testing to confirm it ;) --172.181.79.68 15:43, 20 January 2007 (CST) :You definitely messed up the procedure and that's why you only got 1 minute. After you drink 5 ales, you need to WAIT for THREE minutes for the drunkeness to wear off and count. According to your method, you drank 5 more after one minute, so of course you can only gain 1 minute; you went from lvl 5 to 4 and then back to lvl 5. The level system is very simple. --Vortexsam 23:05, 24 January 2007 (CST) These "levels' seem to only refer to the visuel effects when compounded in multiple drinks as previusy stated. You cannot assume someone had any drink before their current drink and you must record minutes on the Drunkard title, as those are important to know then how long the blurred screen lasts.--TheDrifter 16:02, 21 January 2007 (CST) Testing the duration of intoxicants There is a simple procedure to test the duration of any intoxicant. Step 1: Take one drink and wait for 5 minutes. *If your drunkard title track increased by 3 minutes, the intoxicant lasts for 5 (3+2) minutes. Done. *If your drunkard title track increased by 1 minutes, the intoxicant lasts for 3 (1+2) minutes. Done. *If your drunkard title track didn't increased, go to step two. Step 2: Take three drinks and wait for 5 minutes. *As there are only 1,3 and 5-minute intoxicants your drunkard title track will have increased by one minutes. This shows that your intoxicant lasts for 1 minute. Done. Test your drinks and post your findings here before changing the article! What? If one drink lasts for 3 minutes, then the duration is 3 minutes! If it lasts for 1 minute then the duration is 1 minute! Any 5-year-old can tell you that! How the hell did you arrive at these numbers?--TheDrifter 15:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Jupp. And if it lasts 5 minutes the duration is 5 minutes. Title increase != Duration. Keep that in mind. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 16:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) this is beause of level maxing out ^^^ But the above quote states that if it puts three minutes on yout title, it lasts for five minutes. These is not phiscally possible. If it last three minutes, it last three minutes (not five). --TheDrifter 16:03, 21 January 2007 (CST) :There's a line you have to cross to actually be considered drunk by the title. You can have some alcohol in you and not be considered drunk, just mildly intoxicated. How long the alcohol lasts is the amount of time it takes to reduce your intoxication level to ZERO. How long the alcohol adds to your title is the amount of time it takes to reduce your intoxication level to TWO. Thus it is possible for an alcohol to add 3 minutes to your title, while still lasting 5 minutes. You're clearly not drunk the entire 5 minutes, but you feel the effects for 5 minutes. Xapheus 19:24, 21 January 2007 (CST) This is all too confusing for anyone who is jsut trying to get the title, furthermore (as I've stated before) there is no real prooof this levels system even really works. The Duration should only list how many minutes it puts on your title if you start off sober.--TheDrifter 15:56, 22 January 2007 (CST) :It makes no sense to oversimplify things to the narrow case of drinking from sober. People want to get their title efficiently, and the level system works. I ask this: under your proposed system, what are the durations of drinks that do not add to your drunkard title unless you stack them (such as Eggnog)? 0 minutes? Xapheus 16:50, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::1 minute, because you have to drink 3 to get 1 minute for the title.— Blastedt — 16:51, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm asking TheDrifter his proposed way. Your answer was my proposal, as well as the proposal of a couple others in this discussion. Xapheus 16:55, 22 January 2007 (CST) See my comment on Spiked Eggnogg discussion. That is my proposed way for the moment. Why confuse people as youn propose Xapheus, when you can be as clear as day?--TheDrifter 12:56, 23 January 2007 (CST) :And calling both Firewater and Spiked Eggnog 3 minute intoxicants wouldn't confuse anybody? They differ, so you can't call them equal. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 13:28, 23 January 2007 (CST) They don't, both gave me three minutes on my Drunkard title.--TheDrifter 17:13, 23 January 2007 (CST) :According to Talk:Flask_of_Firewater it gives only one minute when sober, while Spiked gives three. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 17:22, 23 January 2007 (CST) One of my guildies told me it lasted 3 minutes actully. I talked to him, and it turns out he never actully drank any he just read the guildwiki article and since it said 3 minute duration, he asumed it gave three minutes on the Drunkard title. That just goes to show how confusing your ideas are. Like I have said before, if you people insist on putting down info about that "stages" crap, but down something 1 title-minute (3 stages) or something. beacuse if you just put thre minutes, people will waste their money on this thiking they get 3 full minutes added to their title and will be pissed off when they see they're wasting their money.--TheDrifter 21:17, 23 January 2007 (CST) :We should stop using both Talk:Drunk and Talk:Spiked Eggnog. Can we agree to talk here on this page? :The same confusion pops in when you call Hunters a one minute Ale. Nothing will happen if you drink one. Lets just use the right numbers (thats 1 for Hunters/Dwarven/etc., 3 for Firewater and 5 for Spiked) without "Duration" or "minutes". I agree that the way it it now can be mistaken, but right now the wiki is inconsistent. Here at this article a "minute" equals a level of drunkness (and calling a Spiked a three minute intoxicant in this article implies that it only gives 1 minute when drunk sober) and on the other pages a "minute" is the max use of an intoxicant (without saying how to use it right). -Khan Reaper Kerensky 03:56, 24 January 2007 (CST) Well there you go, they should not be called "1 minute" drinks. "lite" drink would be much more fitting.--TheDrifter 17:44, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I agree with TheDrifter's proposal to show both levels (edit:as in potency/how many levels it would raise you) and duration (edit: how long the effects last regardless of title) for each drink. I brought this up before too. Xapheus 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Ofcourse we should show both durations, the duration of visual effects and the duration for the title. Could someone please fix the article soon to categorise the drinks by the duration of the visual effects. (Put a note telling the duration for the drunkard title) I'm not sure what drink is of what duration. I thought that there were 1 minute, 3 minute and 5 minute drinks, but the article only has 2 categories atm, so I'm not able to sort them out. -- (talk) 22:34, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Please see the bottom of the page Talk:Drunkard for the testing I did. I've tested the "levels" and have gotten to where I can predict the exact number of minutes I will have by the end of, say, forty drinks. The levels system DOES exist. The trick is, the drinks all affect how fast you get there and how long each stage lasts. As for proof, what would you like me to do? I've tested Hunter's ale so that I can prove that one. The others, I didn't bother with, since Hunter's ale could be acquired for Monastery credits...Cyrogenic 22:54, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::I hope everbody is happy with the changes I made. It adds some redundancy to the template, since duration is often equal to the max. use, but I think its needed. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 03:01, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::::I know you didn't add this, but I just spotted it. It says that every minute you automatically descend a level. This isn't true. It depends on the duration of the alcohol. For level 1 alcohol, yes, this is true. The others, no. For those you descend every duration minutes and gain duration minutes toward title.Cyrogenic 03:31, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I drank a Spiked a minute ago and I got every minute one minute on my title (three in total). The distortion also got less intense every minute. So I think the article is right. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 03:54, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Cyrogenic: I'm not sure what you are trying to say. I do believe that the system on the article page is the one which is in the game. -- (talk) 04:13, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Eh? Oh, right, whoah, I never explained that. Up in this chat strain The Drifter said we had no proof that this system was used. Oops, forgot to mention that....Cyrogenic 09:43, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::As long as nobody can prove that this system is not used, I call this system right. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 09:50, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::This system works so well I have been able to create a spreadsheet with numbers listed in increments of 3 all the way to 10,000. I just cross them off when I've passed them so I don't forget when to activate more. I have also devised calculations that take into account how much of each type of alcohol I have in my inventory and how many title minutes they will give me, what collectable drops I have in inventory for holiday collectors and how many drinks they will get me (using integers so I don't over-estimate,) and how many more drops I need to farm to cap the max title (including how many hours of drinking that will take as well!) According to my calculations, come Wintersday 2007 I'll have enough alcohol to cap the title, with 300 minutes to spare. I have been using this 6-level drunkard system for a year and it has yet to fail me. - Willow 11/14/07 :Thanks for changing the templates Khan. That's exactly what I had in mind. Xapheus 14:29, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Sorry Khan, I misunderstood the note the first time through, I thought it was saying an alcohol was going to wear off every minute, which is NOT right in the other cases. In looking back at it, yeah, you're right. Thanks for the changes. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cyrogenic ( ) }. Work in pvp arena I remeber tried it in pvp arena with friend and it actually work (team arena) dunno if it work in gvg or hoh ^^ ::It works in HoH. Got a great screenshot of my main on the altar saying "I'm King of the World!" :) --BlueNovember 07:10, 12 August 2007 (CDT) South park quote, couldn't resist sorry Bitchslap me for vandalism if you like. It screamed at me to write it there. Sunyavadin 02:51, 27 April 2007 (BST) :well sry, i don't see any...is it already removed? or did you forgot to write it?^^ — Zerpha The Improver 12:27, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :He was referring to the part that says "if you really want to trip balls". - Anonymous Firewater visual effect I was doing some in-game drinking during the 2007 Dragon Festival, and I noticed that the visual effect for firewater was different that the wine's effect. Does anyone know if the firewater visuals are the same as another group's already displayed on the page or not? Yukiko 17:13, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Unable to turn on post-process effects I can't turn on post-process effects no matter what I do. Uninstall and reinstall GW, do the same with direct-x, or change the quality, nothing works. It's always grayed out. 68.93.83.26 16:39, 27 July 2007 (CDT) : Maybe you need a better graphics card? Biscuits 13:44, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::i used to be able to do this with my computer but now it doesnt work. i have no idea y this happened but its gay cuz i love the effects. it was fun. :D --Hellbringer 16:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I had my post-process effects off and when I turned them on, it took about 15 minutes to get re-calibrated and show my drunk effect :D [[User:The Imperialist|'The' Imperialist]] Aged Ale A friend of mine told me aged ale made you drunk for 5 mintues.. is this true.. I haven't got my hands on any yet.. :( 81.156.140.155 07:01, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : It says in the article it's 3 mins. I've not tried it myself. Biscuits 10:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::An Aged Dwarven Ale lasts for 5min, of which you spend 3min drunk. So you get 3min towards the Drunk Title Sling007 15:18, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Blackout "If you drink an enourmus amount of alcohol you can get a blackout. You lie down and the screen gets black." - Does anyone have proof of this? Biscuits 06:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :I'm wondering about that too... Define "enormous amount of alchohol" and then tell me how you know you lie down if your screen went black? The whole thing is one big "WHAT? O_o" RoseOfKali 05:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::I want to know this too, but I don't think I have enough firewater to get a blackout. Draven Deadlesser :::150 dwarven ales proof enough for you? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 13:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Is it recuired to drink the alcohol at the same time? I'm gonna drink 150 firewater (1 every 3 min) on friday, and I already drank more then 250 single shot bevarages to get their minutes (1 every minute), and I havent noticed a black out.... But then again, I was at school, (running GW at home, and making a connection withmy home PC) just cicking my screen and tabbing back to my schoolwork. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:50, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Skills affected by being drunk I'm noticing a number of skills, particularly in the various title tracks in GWEN, where being drunk affects the skill. Does anyone know if it requires you to be fully drunk, and can someone put a list of skills that are like this at the bottom of the page? I'm horrible with wiki coding... I believe (from personal expreience) that it's when effects(ANY effects from intoxication) take place on your screen. However, no one's the wiser if you have post process effects off, it's (being drunk) part of the post process effects. 58.104.233.74 00:22, 4 September 2007 (CDT) There, added to the page. How's that? It could be changed to be a chart with sober vs. drunk effects, but the whole description is simple enough for only three skills. Krenn 20:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Hard Apple Cider Any screencaps for the drunk effect? :Is it really THAT hard to put new comments on the bottom? --Gimmethegepgun 04:46, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but It mentions that going through a portal does not remove drunkeness. Sorry, but it does, I just did it. Went excessively drunk and thought it would be cool to roam an explorable area like that, just for laughs, but as I walked out Ascalon all my drunkeness was removed (so was my yuletide effect). PuppetX 10:28, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Max Lenght It says that the max lenght are 250min in an area. I have been drinking all the whole day, and I change just one time area, and I have made more than 500 min(yeah, I know, thats madnes, but I am on holydays >.<), so I think thats unlimited, or at least, not 250. Sorry for my english.Lord Norax flask of firewater flask of firewater are 3 mins not 5 (Omfg rank ten guy 11:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC)) :Yep. All the '5 level' alcohols count for 3 minutes. Read the section below it for more info. :) Bigrat2 Talk 12:20, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Does the drunkness cumulated? Just wondering , in the article it said only reach maximum of lvl 5 drunkenness, what if I used 10 alcoholic drinks in one go? does it extend the lvl 5 drunkenness longer??? --—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xannetic ( ) January 2, 2008. :No. Anything you drink at level 5 would be wasted- to get more drunk time you have to wait to drop a level and take another drink. 01:16, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Drunk indicator ?? I think it is wise Guild Wars have some sort of Drunk indicator to tell people the lvl of drunkenness their character is in. dont you think ;-), the visual effect is good but to some their graphic is a bit on the basic wouldnt easy to noticed the different between lvl 4 and 5, like sugar rush they have an indicator there. --—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xannetic ( ) January 17, 2008. :That would make it too easy.--Carmine 16:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) What about this? for better Drunk table by Sling007 15:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) And maybe an exemplary note like this: *i.e. A lvl 5 drink will last 5 minutes of these 5 minutes you will be Drunk for 3 minutes and "tipsy" for 2 minutes, only the Drunk minutes will count towards the Title. If ppl still don't get it, I give up. Sling007 15:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :i don't get it :) 15:18, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Doh! Sling007 10:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) And one more thing; what happened to the lvl 3 drinks? Or was that a misconception to begin with? ( also asked this, but I see no conclusive answer...) Sling007 15:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Flask of Firewater used to be level three potency, but it got upgraded in an update. -- Dashface 12:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Green fairies with Vial of Absinthe? "There is debate as to whether or not green fairies can be seen flying about the screen at max level drunkeness with Vial of Absinthe." Can we please get that note verified/removed? Silver Sunlight 09:30, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Removed it because its been deleted on the Vial of Absinthe page so it makes sense to do it here too. No hard proof either. Revert if find the fairies lol. Supervillain-ToX 09:39, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Carries over? I just noticed, I was doing Fronis Dungeon and decided that I could use some alcohol for fun.I quit (forgot to equip knuckles, already died 4 times, thought it was better to restart), and then I noticed in Gunnar's, that the drunkness blurr was still on me.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) level 5 = 3 minutes I am all for adding this relation in a prominent place, because trade values for level 5 against level 1 items aren't 5 to 1 , but rather 3 to 1, based on the drunk minutes they provide. This is the most important fact that new players need to realize when bartering these. --◄mendel► 00:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Good point. Because I edited the two sections separately, I hadn't realized that I'd completely removed that. —Dr Ishmael 00:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC)